The present invention generally relates to stereoscopic television systems and apparatuses for obtaining a stereoscopic reproduced picture by time-divisionally and successively reproducing right-eye informatiion and left-eye information, and more particularly to stereoscopic television system and apparatus which improve the apparent picture quality of the reproduced picture.
Conventionally, various stereoscopic television apparatuses have been proposed for obtaining a stereoscopic reproduced picture in conformance with respective stereoscopic systems. In an example of such a conventional stereoscopic television apparatus, right-eye information and left-eye information are alternately and successively reproduced time-divisionally with a predetermined period. A pair of shutters are provided in front of the right and left eyes of the viewer, and the pair of shutters are alternately opened and closed in synchronism with the predetermined period so that the viewer sees a stereoscopic reproduced picture.
In the conventional stereoscopic television apparatus of the type described above, the predetermined period is an inverse of the frame frequency and is 1/30 second in the case of the NTSC system, for example. The right-eye information and the left-eye information are alternately reproduced for every one field. Furthermore, the pair of shutters are alternately opened and closed with a period of 1/30 second. Accordingly, the left eye of the viewer always sees the odd fields and the right eye always sees the even fields, for example. For this reason, the left eye does not see the information related to the even fields and the right eye does not see the information related to the odd fields, and there is a problem in that the picture quality of the reproduced picture is unsatisfactory. In addition, since the information related to the reproduced picture is alternately supplied to each eye for every 1/30 second, there is a problem in that a flicker is introduced in the reproduced picture which is seen by the viewer.